Milo Langley
Milo Langley (Born March 31, Lochgoilhead, Scotland) is a Scottish, Halfblood Wizard currently employed by the Ministry of Magic as an Unspeakable-In-Training. Background The black sheep of his community, Milo spent the first ten years of his life growing up in Lochgoilhead, Scotland, where he helped his mum on the sheep farms in the surrounding areas. During these eleven years, he established a reputation for being quite the troublemaker, and more often than not, he ended up on the wrong side of people who have fallen victim to his pranks. He has often been told to "grow up and act his age," something that Milo currently refuses to do. Most of his peers have grown to ignore his acting out, and though he will never admit it to anyone else, Milo knows that it's more to get attention than anything else, as he has often felt like he didn't fit in with his Muggle peers in Lochgoilhead, but now is also uncertain that he fits in at Hogwarts as well. Family Parents Milo is the only child of Vanessa "Nessa" Langley, who was always considered a bit of an outsider within the town. Many viewed her as having her head in the clouds and as an irresponsible person in general (two stigmas which have presently been transferred to Milo), and thus they were not surprised when she was pregnant and claimed to not know who the father was. As such, Milo was raised in a single-parent household, and has never made any effort to find out who his father is, as he always assumed that his father was dead. As a result of his upbringing, Milo has always been close to his mother, though since he started attending Hogwarts, their relationship has gotten a bit strained. Milo liked to think that this was because of the distance between them, but deep down he knew it was because he had been asking about his father recently, and his mother refused to discuss anything related to that subject. During his third year, Milo discovered that his father's name was Padrig Lloyd, and eventually he found the man and his family in a small village on the coast of Wales during the summer before his fifth year. If Padrig was surprised to learn of Milo's existence, he never let it show in front of him. Padrig has shown some interest in Milo, and in a manner typical of Ravenclaws, has spent much time discussing schooling and future life goals with his son. However, Padrig has not gone out of his way to really get to know him. In fact, it could be argued that the family house elf, Cadi, knows Milo better than anyone within the Lloyd household. Businesslike and professional, Padrig is an expert at keeping work and family separate, except in the case of social events, which he elder man views as a chance to conduct some social networking. Milo is yet to figure out what his father does for a living, though he does know that Carys, his father's wife, works for the Ministry, and that his father most certainly does not. Carys has never allowed nor refused to be regarded as Milo's step-mother, and her relationship with the younger boy is largely professional and slightly distant as well. A typical Slytherin, Carys has at times displayed her disapproval of Milo's involvement within the family when it benefited her, though she also provides for Milo as expected. Carys is often the one accompanying Milo to Diagon Alley to purchase supplies for school, or more frequently, purchase an outfit for a social event the entire family is expected to attend. In general, though Carys attitude towards Milo is cordial, it would by no means be considered maternal. Half-Siblings With the discovery of his father came the discovery that Milo also had three half-siblings as well. Bryn, the eldest Lloyd child, is twelve years older than Milo. He was a Slytherin at school, and if he were to be honest, Milo would admit that he's not sure how the older boy got a job with the Ministry, even though it's as a Quidditch Referee. More brawn than brains, Bryn seldom speaks to Milo and usually only grunts an unintelligible greeting towards him when they two see each other. Milo won't complain, though - he's pretty sure that if Bryn were to open his mouth and speak extensively around him, Milo's IQ would probably drop by several points. Meiriona is the middle child and only daughter of Padrig Lloyd. Despite the ten-year age difference between them, Milo finds the former Ravenclaw to be the most interesting person in the Lloyd household. Though she doesn't treat him as an equal, she does tend to pay more attention to Milo than the rest of the family, generally because she's the one who ends up answering his sometimes endless stream of questions. Milo is also intrigued by her because she was the one who sent him his owl, Braith, during the summer before his second year, and Milo is yet to figure out how she knew about him before he knew about her. Drystan is the third and final child of Padrig and Carys Lloyd (nee Reece). Being older than Milo by six years, the former Ravenclaw boy is sometimes expected to be closest to Milo. That, however, is most untrue, as the two boys fight like cats and dogs at the best of times. Milo can't stand Drystan, and Drystan can't stand Milo, and when they are within the same building, they are usually found on opposite ends of it, keeping as much distance between them as possible. If Milo were to be honest, he would admit that he's not sure why Drystan hates him so much, and that he's rude and snarky with Drystan because the older boy was rude first. More often than not, Milo finds himself glad that he spends most of the year at Hogwarts and therefore seldom has to put up with Drystan. The time he does put up with him, though, is considered by Milo enough for him to skip Purgatory when he dies, seeing as he'll have already been through that torture. Hogwarts Years Milo quickly learned that magic as he originally thought of it was not what he was going to be learning when he arrived at Hogwarts. Milo was a Hatstall, and The Sorting Hat took its time with him, debating between the four houses for several minutes before finally settling on Hufflepuff. This encounter with the Sorting Hat brought up the first of many questions Milo would ponder about his parentage. Though he struggled to stay awake in History of Magic and didn't quite understand Potions, Milo has discovered he exceled in Astronomy, a subject which he did well in during primary school, as well as Charms and Transfiguration. Milo also discovered a talent for Arithmancy, which he found similar to his Muggle maths classes, as well as Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures, though he struggled some in Divination. As expected, Milo aced his Arithmancy, Astronomy, Charms, and Transfiguration OWLs, and earned average grades in Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. In what he considered quite the academic feat, Milo did fail his History of Magic OWL spectacularly, and barely earned a passing grade in Potions. He dropped History of Magic, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures after his fifth year, opting to focus his energies on the subjects he knew he was good at and enjoyed. His Fifth Year was not all positive, though, as his close friend Elladora Grey didn't return to Hogwarts, causing Milo to become extremely worried and start a letter-writing campaign to her in an attempt to make sure she was OK, though all of his letters were returned unopened and he never received a reply. During his Sixth Year, Milo began having recurrent nightmares, and this started to have some impact on his performance at school. It was only until his Seventh Year, after visiting Madame Morgana's Magical Eye and speaking with Leda Montgomery did he find a way to manage the nightmares. Surprisingly enough, these nightmares had the effect of maturing Milo some, and in a feat that astonished even him, he managed to score all EE's and O's on his NEWTs. Adult Life Since graduating from Hogwarts, Milo - against the wishes of his paternal family - moved to London and got a job with the Ministry of Magic as an Unspeakable-In-Training. Relationships Friends Milo met Liam Hallows, Roy Fraser, Wentworth Clark, and Emma Green in Ollivanders, and subsequently became housemates with them. So far, he's accidentally kissed Emma, explored the trophy room with Liam, and in general gotten in and out of trouble with Went and Roy. He also met Elladora Grey during his second year, and went to the Spring Ball with her. While they were still at school together, Milo considered Dora a partner in crime, and was perhaps a bit infatuated with her. MP Involvement Milo registered for the census, during which he discovered that he was a Halfbood instead of a his previous assumption that he was a Muggleborn. Quotes "I don't know. It just seems odd to me that a sheep herder's kid with no apparent talent other than getting himself in trouble manages to land himself in this nice magical school, that's all." ''-See The Misfit In The Mirror'' "Something touched my foot. Get-me-out-of-here-something-touched-my-foot-help-me-the-squid's-gonna-eat-me!" ''-Fog Bound'' "The Prefect I asked to get my pants down for me wouldn't get them down unless I'd learned my lesson." ''-Strange Phenomenon'' See also Category:Iron Category:Wizard Category:Hufflepuff Category:Halfblood Category:Hogwarts Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Ministry of Magic